


The night we met

by MoiraShipper



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Willabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: During DMC, before the wedding, Will and Elizabeth see each other.





	The night we met

_When the night was full of terrors_

_And your eyes were full of tears_

_When you had not touched me yet_

_Take me back to the night we met_

**The night we met-Lord Huron**

Though it was day, the sky was gray, announcing that a storm would come, but Elizabeth felt calm with the cold wind hitting her face. In a few hours she and Will would be married and that's all she wanted.

She was still in a golden dress, while Estella finished checking her wedding dress and she approached the battlements of the patio where she was, seeing the sea and she closed her eyes.

Despite being anxious for the wedding, she had been feeling something strange too, a feeling that something unpleasant would happen and she put her hands over the battlements, taking a deep breath to get rid of the sensation.

"I found you..."

And Elizabeth felt Will's arms wrap around her belly as his chest touched her back and she relaxed, smiling and opening her eyes, turning her face to the side and watching Will smile.

"Good morning dear." She said putting a hand over his on her belly and then raised an eyebrow and murmured, amused: "Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

But then she fell silent, parting her lips and thinking again of the sensation she had had earlier, but Will let go of her hand under hers and lifted it to her face, brushing away her golden hair and staring into her worried eyes.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" He asked worriedly, continuing to caress her face, not wanting to see her suffer and she admitted:

"I just had a weird feeling, like something was going to happen."

Will had had the same feeling that morning when he had seen a man that look powerful and important disembark from one of the British navy ships, but he didn't want to leave his fiancé more worried, he wanted to see her happy and then he kissed her face, touching his forehead hers and he murmured gently:

"It'll be all right my love... I won't let anything bad happen to you or spoil our wedding day." He promised and that made Elizabeth smile, still with her forehead against his.

She looked to the side, seeing the place where they stood, the stone square and her smile widened, looking back at Will, and she said:

"Do you remember? That's where you declared your love for me and we kissed for the first time..." Her eyes shone as she adjusted a black strand of his hair that was loosening from his ponytail and Will closed his eyes with her gentle touch, saying passionately:

"Of course I remember Elizabeth... It was the happiest day of my life, until now." He stressed, referring to the wedding that would happen and they both smiled.

And then his hand thay was caressing her face brought her face closer to his as Elizabeth turned in his arms and Will kissed her.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his other hand massaging her back and playing with the ends of her hair as he moved his lips over hers and then, the young woman parted her lips for him and she sighed, feeling his tongue.

Will felt his body shiver with her fingers caressing his nape as his tongue found hers and he brought her closer, feeling her heart racing, pressed against his chest as he continued the massage on her back.

A few drops of rain began to fall, but they didn't care, comfortable in each other's arms, in that special place where they had kissed for the first time and when they broke the kiss to breathe, Elizabeth leaned her head against his chest, placing a hand over his heart, her face flushed and he hugged her, pulling her hair away from her shoulder and whispering:

"I love you..." He smiled passionately, watching her and she smiled, lifting her face and giving him a kiss.

"I love you too."

And she interlaced her fingers to his and they left to run from the thin rain that began to fall and they stopped under a roof facing each other, smiling.

Will stroked her hand that was holding his for a few seconds, feeling his heart bear fast for her before releasing her hand and Elizabeth said passionately before leaving:

"I'll see you at the wedding."


End file.
